Thanks to its fidelity, digital video and audio have become increasingly popular in entertainment and information recording. For example, digital versatile disc or digital video disc (DVD) provides a format used to store movies, music, or software programs. A DVD movie often has multiple audio tracks for multilingual presentation of the movie and/or multiple video tracks for including special features such as interviews with the movie producer, movie trailers, etc. A DVD has a memory capacity of approximately six gigabytes (GB). In the standard format, a single sided DVD generally can store approximately two to three hours of video.
It would be advantageous to have a file format for storing digital data with a high compression rate. It would be desirable for the file format to be capable of storing data in multiple streams or tracks. It would also be desirable for the file format to be able to encode and archive video, audio, and text data on easily accessible streams or tracks. It would be of further advantage for the file format to be able to provide copyright protection for the digitized content.